


Truth or Dare

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Drinking Games, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Hermione and Draco play truth or dare.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 218





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HufflepuffMommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMommy/gifts).



> **Happy Birthday, HufflepuffMommy!!**

Draco wasn’t sure when his feelings for Hermione started to change. He knew when he started to not  _ hate  _ her anymore. It was that horrible night on the Astronomy Tower. He and Snape were running back down the stairs and had run into the Order and Death Eaters fighting. Hermione had been battling one of the Death Eaters and once Draco was back at the Manor and thought back over the events of that night, he realised that she had been winning the duel. 

How was someone, who was supposed to have weaker magic because of her blood status, able to duel and probably beat someone of pure blood? It was a small thing, but that was the moment Draco  _ really _ began to question everything he had been taught. He was already disenfranchised with the Dark Lord and his methods long before that night, but seeing Hermione battle made him question all of it. 

He had apologised to her for the previous six years when they both returned to finish their schooling after the war. Hermione had accepted his apology, but they didn’t interact much that year. Then, two years ago, they had both been hired by the Ministry to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hermione was nice to him, treating him like the rest of their co-workers. 

Then about a year ago, Draco had walked by her cubicle when he overheard Seamus Finnegan asking if Hermione if she wanted to go out with a group of them for Happy Hour at the Leaky after work. Hermione looked up and caught Draco’s eyes. 

“I’ll go if Malfoy is invited,” she said, winking at him.

“Oh,” Seamus said, turning to look at him. “Didn’t see you there Malfoy. Wanna go out with us?”

“Umm…” Draco trailed off. 

Since the war he didn’t have a lot of friends, just Blaise, Theo, and Pansy, and would love to go out. The only reason he hesitated is because he didn’t know if they were inviting him because they enjoyed his company or if it was because he was standing there when they started talking. 

“Come on, Malfoy,” Hermoine encouraged him. “It’ll be fun.”

“Sure,” Draco agreed, “sounds great.”

That was the night Draco and Hermione had gone from simply co-workers to friends. Seamus had insisted on playing games and they were paired up for darts. Draco didn’t think he had ever laughed as hard as he did that night. Hermione was ruthless as she made fun of the other teams and tried to distract them so she and Draco could win. 

Now, a year later, Draco and Hermione were constantly going out to lunch during the week, spending Happy Hour together, and more Saturdays than not, they could be found out having drinks with their other friends at the Leaky, or even Muggle pubs, or at a house party. It was sometime during this last year that Draco realised he was in love with Hermione. Besides his mother, she was the single most important person in his life. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he was afraid to lose their friendship. 

“Hi, Draco!” Hermione called from her kitchen as he stepped through her Floo. “Come on in. I’m just opening the wine.”

“Can I help with anything?” Draco asked. It was a Friday night and they were having a small get together at her flat and he had arrived early in case she needed something.

“Can you conjure some more chairs? I haven’t gotten around to it yet.”

Draco was just finishing the chairs when her Floo lit up and Potter and the she-Weasel stepped through. They were closely followed by Ron, Seamus, Dean, Blasie, Pansy, Theo, and Luna. Everyone grabbed drinks and they sat around talking for a bit before Pansy spoke up. 

“Fancy a game of Truth or Dare?” she asked the room at large. 

Draco thought it was a little immature to play, but since everyone else wanted to, he went along with it. Most of the questions were silly;  _ who was your first kiss? Have you ever imagined Snape naked?  _ and the dares were dumb:  _ lick Pansy’s toes. Kiss Harry.  _ It was finally Pansy’s turn and she moved to face Draco. 

“Draco, truth or dare?” Pansy asked. 

“Dare,” Draco replied. He felt a little nervous when he saw the she-Weasel lean over and whisper into her ear. 

“I dare you to take Hermione into her bedroom and kiss her for five minutes.”

Draco’s face drained of blood and he was sure people would see how nervous he was. He looked over to Hermione but she just smiled at him and shrugged as if to say she was okay with it if he was. Draco shot Pansy a look before standing and reaching for Hermione’s hand. 

Wizard’s Truth or Dare wasn’t like the muggle version. If you accepted a dare, it became like a magical contract and you were required to complete the task. Now that Hermione had agreed, they would have to go into her room and kiss for the whole five minutes. Draco smiled at Hermione and tried to hide the fact that he was nervous. 

He wasn’t nervous to kiss somebody for five minutes, that was easy enough. It was the fact that he was going to be in the bedroom of the girl he loved, was going to be kissing her and wouldn’t be able to take it beyond kissing. In a perfect world, they would kiss for the five minutes, then she would kick everyone out of her home and take him back to bed.

“Have fun you two!” Ginny yelled. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Seamus added. 

“Is there anything you wouldn’t do?” Dean asked Seamus.

“Ummm… Professor Trelawney?”

A loud chorus of ‘Gross!’ echoed through Hermione’s flat before Draco closed the door to Hermione’s room. He cocked an eyebrow as Herrmione ficked her wand at the door and he heard it lock and felt her silencing charm settle around them. They could still hear their friends berating Seamus in the other room, but he knew they couldn’t hear them. 

“So…” Draco began before stopping to clear his throat. “Do you want to sit on the bed?”

_ Merlin’s saggy arsehole, Draco. You are a grown man! Why are you acting like a nervous fourth year who’s just seen his first nipple?  _

_ Maybe because it’s Hermione and you looooovvee her! _

_ Just go over there, pick her up, slam her against the wall and snog her until her knickers melt off then fuck her until she can’t walk right for two days.  _

“The bed is good,” Hermione answered him, sitting on her bed. She was smirking at him, and it made Draco’s nerves tingle. “Are you okay, Draco? You look nervous.”

“I’m fine,” he said as he walked to sit next to her. “I just feel bad you got roped into my dare.”

Hermione placed her hand on his thigh, higher than she normally would, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Are you ready?”

“Should we set a timer?” 

“I don’t think we’ll have a problem with wanting to stop before the timer goes off.”

Draco turned so he was facing Hermione before lifting his hand up to caress her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into him. Taking a deep breath, Draco placed his lips against hers. They were everything he thought they would be; soft, smooth, and fit against his perfectly. Hermione quietly moaned against him and he lost the control he was holding on to. Wrapping his arms around her as best he could, he pulled them down so they were laying side by side on her bed, facing each other. 

Draco gasped as Hermione’s tongue pressed against his lips, begging for entrance. He let her in and groaned at how exquisite she tasted. Hermione wrapped her leg around his hip and pulled him closer. He could feel the heat of her against the straining erection in his trousers and almost came in them. 

“I want you, Draco.”

Draco pulled back to look at Hermione as she rubbed against him and was reaching down to unbutton his flies. He didn’t want to stop, but there was something he had to tell her. 

“I um… I… well…” Draco stuttered before pushing the words out in a rush. “I’m a virgin so I might not last long.”

Hermione looked at him and Draco wondered if she was going to run away at his admission. It wasn’t that he never wanted to have sex or was waiting or anything. It was just that he was too young, then too stressed, then back at Hogwarts where he was an adult and everyone else was children, then he fell in love with Hermione. 

“That’s okay,” Hermione reassured him. “If you come now, then when its time to have sex, if you want to have sex that is, then you’ll last longer.” Draco stared at her. She  _ wanted _ to have sex with him still? Hermione started rocking against him with more pressure and kissed his neck below his ear. “Let me suck your cock?”

Draco nodded dumbly and Hermione untangled herself from him, scooting down the bed until she was eye level with his crotch. Her hands were working on his fly and he had to use Occlumency to keep himself from coming at the sight of her. He didn’t remember her pulling his trousers or pants down, but the cold air on his privates made him realise his cock was free. 

Hermione’s tongue was centimeters from licking the head of his dick when a loud knock pounded on the door. Tearing his eyes from Hermione’s gaze, they both looked at it.

“Don’t forget to cast the charm you two!” Ginny’s voice carried through the wood. 

“And if you  _ do _ forget,” Pansy added. “I get to be godmother!” 

They waited long enough to hear the Floo activate before turning back to each other. Draco raised his eyebrow at Hermione as she started giggling. 

“It was my idea to play Truth or Dare,” Hermione admitted, looking smug. “I’ve been mad for you for a while, Draco. Ginny and Pansy were in on it.”

“Wait, what?” Draco asked, nonplussed. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wanted to give you the chance to make the first move. Since you  _ still  _ hadn’t, I thought it could be fun. Also, no charm needed, I’m on the potion.”

Without further ado, Hermione leaned back down and swiped her tongue against the underside of his cock. Draco’s mind went blank– he could only focus on the hot mouth that was currently kissing down his shaft. Hermione’s hand came up to cradle his bollocks as she took the head of his dick in her mouth and sucked hard. Draco had no warning as he seemed to explode. He felt his come rush out of him and had no time to warn Hermione. Not taking her mouth off of him, Hermione swallowed every drop before pulling her head back to smile at him. 

“I’m sorr—” Draco began but was cut off. 

“No need to apologise,” Hermione assured him. “I knew it was coming.”

Hermione stood from the bed and reached her hand down to help him up. At his questioning look, she started to pull her shirt over her head before helping him to do the same. Catching on, Draco quickly removed his clothes, remembering to remove his socks at the last second. 

“Hermione was this whole party just a way for you to get me into bed?” Draco asked as he crawled onto the bed to lay next to her.

“Yup!” Hermione said, before leaning over to kiss him. “Are you mad?”

“Absolutely not.”

Draco rolled over, crawling on top of Hermione. He pressed his lips against hers. Hermione spread her legs, allowing him to settle between her thighs as she deepened her kiss. Draco was surprised to find that his cock was already starting to harden again.  _ Thank Merlin I’m not old _ . He could feel Hermione’s wetness and slowly rubbed his hips against hers. She had been so great to him and he wanted her to come, but he wasn’t sure what to do. He had seen more than his share of naked women in his wank stash, but it was nothing like seeing one in person. 

“Show me how to touch you?” Draco asked quietly. 

Hermione took control and repositioned them so Draco was lounging against her headboard, legs spread. Moving to sit between his thighs, Hermione leaned back into him, her back pressed against his chest. Kissing her neck, he let her move his hands until his left was holding her breast, and his right hand was placed on her damp pussy. Pinching her nipple lightly, Draco placed his middle finger on a hard nub and started to rub in circles the way Hermione was showing him. After a few moments, she moved her hands and let him take control of her pleasure. 

Draco had never felt anything as wonderful as having Hermione in his arms, moaning his name. She was an absolute goddess the way she looked right now. Her head was leaning back over his shoulder and he couldn’t help but kiss and suck on it. 

“Does that feel good, love?” Draco asked between kisses. 

“Yes,” Hermione moaned out, her voice low and husky. “I’m so close.”

“Have you thought about this before? Imagined me touching you like this?”

“So many times, Draco. I have sat in this spot and come thinking about you doing this to me.”

His cock filled with blood at her confession. He could imagine her here, alone, rubbing her cunt as she played with her breasts. How many nights had he lain in his own bed, wanking while thinking about her?

“I want you to come for me, love,” Draco said. “Then I want to slide inside of your wet heat and stay there all night long.”

“Yes, Draco. I’m so close.”

Draco increased the speed of his finger on her clit and pinched her nipples harder. He put his mouth back on her neck and bit her where her neck and shoulder joined. Hermione’s entire body went rigid, her legs sticking out straight as she cried through her release. Hearing her call his name was the most amazing sound he had heard and he was positive this moment would be the one he used to conjure a patronus for the rest of his life. 

As her body went limp. He readjusted them so she was laying on the bed and he was hovering over her. Opening her eyes, Hermione smiled at him, nodding that she was ready. Draco looked down at her pussy; pink folds that were glistening as they waited for him to enter. Grasping his cock, he rubbed it up and down to coat his head before pressing it against her entrance. 

He watched as he slid his head into her and pushed a few more inches in. Pulling back out, he pushed in again, watching as he moved in and out of her. Draco didn’t know if the sight of him fucking Hermione or the feel of her wrapped around his dick was better. Maybe they were tied for the greatest thing ever. He looked up as Hermione’s hand was placed on his arm. 

“Is it what you thought it would be?” Hermione asked. 

“So much better, my love,” Draco told her honestly. “So much better than I ever imagined. You are perfect.”

Hermione crooked her finger and beckoned him to come to her. Dropping down onto his elbows, his face hovered over hers. She shifted her hips and Draco felt himself slide all the way into her cunt, his bollocks pressing against her arse. Her legs wrapped around his waists and Draco put his arms under her upper back, pulling them closer to each other. 

Bringing his hips back so his cock was almost out of her, he pushed back in. At Hermione’s encouraging sounds, he continued to move in and out of her. His eyes were locked onto hers and he was almost positive he could see her soul. A brilliant orange light glowing just behind her whisky coloured eyes. 

“I love you,” he whispered. “So much.”

Hermione smiled at him, reaching up to kiss him. “I love you, too.”

Draco started to pump in and out of her at a faster speed. He reclaimed her lips and pressed his tongue into her mouth as he felt his bollocks starting to tighten. Hermione was using her legs to press him deeper inside of her. He could feel her swollen clit rubbing against his pelvic bone and changed the angle slightly so there was more pressure on it. 

Within seconds, Hermione was screaming– actually screaming– as her cunt tightened around him. He felt like she was going to suck him inside of her with the force of her muscles. The change in sensation through him over the ledge, and he yelled as he came inside of her. He could feel her pussy muscles fluttering as she came down from her orgasm. 

Draco slipped out of her and rolled to the side. Grabbing her in his arms, he pulled her against him and kissed her forehead. Hermione’s cleansing spell washed over him and he shuddered at the tingles it left on his over sensitive cock. 

“Wow,” Draco muttered. 

“You can say that again,” Hermione said with a laugh. “Not too bad for your first time.”

“I think if we practice some more, I could do better.”

“Well, I have nowhere to be until Monday morning so we can spend the weekend working on your form.”

“We might have to take Monday off,” Draco said, winking. “Just in case I need a few extra tries.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Hermione agreed. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
